Une famille
by Altaryas
Summary: Lorsque les amours d'enfance refont surface, deux versions de l'histoire pour chacun. Lucy Heartfilia, Princesse de Fiore, pars en voyage d'un ans avant de commencer son règne. Qui aurait cru qu'elle retrouverai Natsu, un amour qu'elle croyait mort ? (P.S : il y a aussi du Gray x Juvia, mais ça rentrait pas dans la catégorie characters)


O.S : Une famille.

Lucy Heartfilia est une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, dont les parents sont décédés, quand elle était encore qu'enfant, seulement elle a été recueillie dans un château d'un parent du coter de son père appartenant légitiment à la petite. Quand notre jeune avait cinq ans elle possédait quelque chose auquel elle tenait beaucoup : l'amour. Seulement elle l'a perdue du jour au lendemain un 7 juillet X777. Quand Lucy était partie voir la maison de son ami, elle fut déçue de voir rien d'autre que du sang et des grosses écailles. Notre petite tête blonde eue une idée. « Il me retrouvera sûrement si je porte ceci autour du cou ! » tout en ramassant les écailles qu'elle trouvait. Courant vers sa maison elle avait trébuchée sur quelque chose et c'était mise à pleurée. Un vent léger avait souffler les cheveux de la petite blonde qui releva la tête. « Princesse, vous allez bien ? » les cheveux rose de la personne qui aidait la petite à se relever fit remonter des souvenir de son amour. « Qui... Êtes-vous ? » la jeune femme au regard dur mais au cœur tendre ne répondit pas, elle soigna et arrangea la petite. « Mon nom n'a pas d'importance mais je serais là pour vous en cas de besoin. » elle sourit et un coup de vent força à Lucy et quand elle les rouvrit la servante était partie. Lucy ramassa les écailles éparpillées et marcha chez elle. « Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui me l'a envoyé... » rougit-elle.

Retour au présent où la jeune Heartfilia était en train de préparer ses valises pour partir en voyage. Son père adoptif avait accepté un des caprice de sa « fille » : la laisser partir voyager pendant toute une année dans le royaume qu'elle devra un jour gouverner. C'est alors qu'elle fit la bise à son parent, fit des câlins à tout le personnel et se mit à marcher à travers le terrain de sa famille. Lucy Heartfilia avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait jusqu'au omoplates, elle attachait toujours quelques mèches avec un ruban bleu pour en faire une petite couette. Elle portait un haut blanc et bleu, une petite jupe et à sa ceinture se trouvait un bâton métallique accroché. A ses pieds elle portait des bottes marrons, mais ce à quoi elle tenait le plus c'était une écharpe, une écharpe blanche cousue main avec des écailles de dragons qui ont été polies et assemblées ensembles. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

Alors qu'elle rejoignit la gare la plus proche son nom retentit au loin. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune et en se tournant et elle attrapa son amie qui lui avait sautée dessus.

« -Levy, mais que fais-tu ici ? Sourit la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas venue seule ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- regardant la deuxième fille arrivant. Oh, Juvia !

-Juvia vous salue Mademoiselle Lucy. S'inclina-t-elle.

-Voyons Juvia, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Lucy. Sourit la princesse.

-Juvia ne pourrais pas, même si Mademoiselle Lucy est son amie elle ne se permettrait jamais. Lui rendit-elle son sourire.

-Tu es irrécupérable... soupira la blonde.

-Lucy, on peut venir en voyage avec toi ? Dis oui s'il te plaît, j'en ai tellement rêvée dans mes livres!supplia la bleutée au bandeau dans les cheveux.

-Bon d'accord, après tout plus on est de folles, plus on rit ! S'exclama l'héritière.

-Génial ! S'écrièrent les deux amies. »

Elles montèrent dans le train, elles s'assirent sur un siège avoisinant trois garçons, deux chats et une femme. Deux d'entre eux semblaient être malade. Pendant le trajet alors que les voisins étaient malades comme pas possible, les trois amies jouaient aux cartes, elles ne faisaient que rire.

« -Tu as encore gagnée, c'est pas possible ! Dit Levy d'un air dégoûté.

-Je me suis entraînée de longues heures avec mes amis du château ! Avoua-t-elle fièrement.

-Vous êtes si génial, nous refaisons une partie ? Sourit Juvia.

-Oh non, j'aimerai qu'on joue à quelque chose où personne ne gagne et perd... avoua la plus petite des trois.

-Et si on jouait à Action ou Vérité ? Proposa Juvia.

-Excellente idée ! Crièrent les deux amies. »

Pendant ce temps...

« -La dernière mission va coûter encore très cher à la guilde, vous en êtes bien conscient ?! S'énerva la rousse.

-Tu nous cries dessus mais toi aussi tu as fait des ravages dans cette ville. Bailla un exhibitionniste.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est incendier la forêt, dévorer les bâtiments de métal et à geler les lacs ! Frappa-t-elle du poing sa cuisse. »

« -Levy, tu commences. Sourit la blonde.

-Enfin ! Sautilla la petite. Hm... Juvia, action ou vérité ?

-Juvia choisit action. Dit-elle sans hésité.

-Je peux ? Demanda Lucy.

-Oui. Sourit Levy.

-Juvia, va demander à ces garçons si nous pouvons prendre leurs chats quelques minutes.

-Juvia peut le faire ! Se leva-t-elle. »

« -Du calme, c'est pas comme ça que tu arrangeras les choses !

-Tu parles aussi fort que moi !

-Poisson ? Demanda le chat bleu.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de proposer des poissons ? Les kiwis c'est meilleur. Rétorqua le chat noir.

-Pardon ? Le poisson c'est meilleur que tout !

-Non, les kiwi !

-Poissons !

-Kiwi !

-Taisez-vous ! »

La rousse avait frappé les deux chats pour qu'ils cessent. Juvia s'avança, elle était nerveuse mais s'arrêta face à eux. Juvia avait de longs cheveux bleus océans ondulés, une petite robe fourrée bleue au bord blanc et un chapeau assortit sur la tête. La rousse stoppa sa colère et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Quand au garçon qui était toujours en caleçon, quand il vit la nouvelle venue il fut subjugué par la beauté de cette dernière.

« -Bonjour, Juvia ne souhaiterait pas dérangée... commença-t-elle timidement en se tortillant les doigts.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas Juvia. Dit la rousse.

-Juvia souhaiterait savoir... S'il était possible que... Mes amies et moi nous pouvions... tremblait-elle d'angoisse.

-N'aie pas peur, on a déjà manger. Affirma le matou noir.

-soufflant un bon coup pour se calmer. S'il était possible que nous puissions prendre vos chats quelques minutes, une de mes amie adore ces animaux. Sourit-elle paisiblement. »

Les chats ne voyant aucun inconvénient, la femme en armure tendit le chat noir tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleu foncés c'était totalement figé face au sourire de la nouvelle venue. Juvia pris les deux chats dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir.

« -Voilà, Juvia a les chats. Sourit-elle.

-Tu as été superbement courageuse Juvia ! Félicita la blonde.

-Enchanté ! Miaula le matou bleu.

-Oh et ils parlent aussi ! Dit Levy très surprise.

-Nous ne sommes pas de simples chats, nous sommes des Exceed. Affirma le matou à la cicatrice.

-Oh comme tu es mignon toi... s'extasia Levy en prenant la mini panthère pour la câliner.

-Je ne suis pas mignon. Fit-il gêné.

-Et comment se nommes ces adorables boules de poils ? S'accouda Lucy devant le chat du bonheur.

-Je m'appelle Happy ! Et lui c'est Panther Lily. S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Moi je suis Levy McGarden. Sourit-elle en caressant la tête de Lily qui se surpris à ronronner.

-Juvia se nomme Juvia Lockser, au service de Mademoiselle Levy. Inclinant la tête par politesse.

-Au service ? Demanda Happy surpris.

-Je fais partie des héritières les plus fortunées de Fiore. Rougit-elle.

-Et toi ? Demanda Happy en regarda la blonde. »

« -Grey, hey Grey réveille toi ! Secoua-t-elle la main devant les yeux du bleuté.

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-il.

-Hé ben enfin, j'avais crue qu'on t'avais perdu toi aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

-Cette fille...

-Elle t'a tapée dans l'œil hein ? Lui fit elle un clin d'œil.

-Pas du tout. Tourna-t-il la tête.

-Oh lala, les hommes de glaces alors... soupira-t-elle.

-soupirant. Bon on arrive quand ?

-Encore deux heures avant que je ne raconte ça à qui-tu-sais. Sourit-elle du coin de la bouche.

-C'est faux, je n'ai pas fondu pour cette fille.

-Oh qu'elle jolie expression...

-Juvia se nomme Juvia Lockser, au service de Mademoiselle Levy. Inclinant la tête par politesse.

-Alors elle s'appelle Juvia Lockser, quand elle saura tout... rigola-t-elle d'un air peu sadique.

-Roh ça va, de toute façon je ne plairais jamais à une femme comme elle.

-C'est vrai que sur ce coup là tu es deuxième. Rigola-t-elle doucement.

-Tu insinue quoi ?! »

« -Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucy et je suis moi-même une riche héritière. Sourit-elle / -Oh rien, seulement que Natsu avait beaucoup plus de chance que toi. Continuant son petit rire. »

A ce moment là les deux nommés sursautèrent. Le jeune homme n'avait soudain plus mal au ventre. « Lucy... ? » dit-il en se redressant. Quand a la jeune elle c'était elle aussi redressée. « Natsu... ? » pensa-t-elle. Les deux jeunes se penchèrent sur le coter des sièges et se fixèrent, leurs sièges étaient dossier contre dossier ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de centimètre qui séparait les deux visages. Les deux jeunes se fixèrent dans les yeux, tous deux étaient confus. Les filles avaient arrêter de discuter pour regarder avec intrigue leur amie penchée. Quand à Grey et la femme de fer, ils regardaient Natsu avec la même intrigue.

« -Est-ce que tu serais pas par hasard... commencèrent-ils en chœurs »

Ils furent coupés dans leurs phrase à cause du train qui c'était arrêter. « Garde de Tobiya, arrêt de dix minutes. Lucy secoue un peu sa tête et se rassit bien avant de se levée avec Levy et Juvia. Toutes descendirent sauf Levy dont le chat refusait de quitter les bras. Une voix s'éleva. « Lily, lâche-là. » ce dernier obéit et alla vers ce qui semblait être son maître. La petite bleue le remercia et descendit. Quand au dénommé Natsu, il se redressa et se mit à réfléchir, il regarda par la fenêtre la petite blonde qui rigolais avec ses amies tout en fourrant le bas de son visage dans l'écharpe blanche.

« -Tobiya enfin ! S'étira la blonde en souriant.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir m'inspirer pour mon prochain poème ! S'écria Levy.

-C'est vrai, Juvia se souvient que vous communiquez clandestinement avec un étranger qui vous livre des lettres. Se souvint Juvia.

-Oh... Faudra que tu me racontes ça petite cachottière. Tapa-t-elle doucement du coude le bras de Levy. »

Pendant que Levy était devenue rouge pivoine, un vent fort souffla sur la gare et notre chère blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissante recula de quelques mètres en tombant.

« -Lucy ! / Mademoiselle Lucy ! Criièrent les deux bleutées. »

Les garçons et la femme en armure regarda le raffut avec les chats par la fenêtre. Un home s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles et bougea son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de les souffler vers Lucy. Il rigolait en les regardant.

« -Trois belles jeunes héritières juste pour moi, qu'elle veine. S'approcha-t-il. »

Il fit apparaître alors des flammes de ses mains.

Dans le wagon.

« -Il faut les aider ! Cria Grey.

-Il utilise du feu, je pourrais facilement l'avaler ! Suggéra Natsu.

-Regardez plutôt au lieu de nous casser les couilles ! Gronda le noiraud aux multiples piercings. »

Lucy se releva et tendis ses bras horizontalement. L'ennemi ne se fit pas prier et projeta son lance flamme sur elles. Alors que les deux garçons perdaient leurs sang froid, la rouquine les retins. « Regardez ! » les flammes se dissipèrent, les trois filles étaient saines et sauves sans aucune égratignures. Sous le choc, l'ennemi lança cette fois-ci un puissant jet d'eau, mais se fut Juvia qui s'interposa cette fois-ci, elle absorba l'attaque avec son corps. Alors qu'il se mit à lancer des rochers, ce fut au tour de Levy d'utiliser sa magie pour créer un mur de pierre annulant l'attaque de l'ennemi. Ce dernier pris peur et s'enfuit. « Les filles, c'est parti ! » Juvia lança un jet d'eau, Levy utilisa le mot « tonnerre » et Lucy quand elle projeta des flammes. Les trois sorts se combinèrent et s'échoua sur le fugitif. Les passagers étaient surpris, tous les félicitèrent, mais nos nouveau amis restaient perplexe en regardant où l'attaque avait atterrit. Alors que les trois amies se faisait un câlin de victoire, elle regardèrent les dégâts causées : Elles avaient détruit la gare entière !

« -Heum... Mettez ça sur le compte des McGarden monsieur... rigola nerveusement Levy. »

Puis elle s'en allèrent nonchalant fixées par six personnes possédant toutes la même marque.

Quelques jours plus tard, à Magnolia,

Prospère avec joie et harmonie une guilde remplies de mages.

Cette guilde a pour nom : Fairy Tail.

Cette guilde est connue dans le royaume entier, elle est connue pour ses nombreux mages de légendes et tous les puissantes personnes qui sont connues pour leurs dégâts collatéraux. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une mince équipe composer de Erza Scarlet, alias Titania « la Reine de Fée », Grey Fullbuster, alias l'« Exhibitionniste », Gajeel Redfox, alias le « Dragon d'Acier », Happy et Panther Lily, les « Exceeds » et pour terminer Natsu Dragneel, alias le « Dragon de Feu ». A eux cinq ils ont reçut une mission toute particulière pour aujourd'hui. C'est certainement pour eux la mission la plus dure et la plus complexe que le maître aurait pu leur confiés, ils allaient devoir se donner vraiment à fond cette fois-ci pour...

« La journée portes ouvertes de la guilde ! »

Pendant toute une journée la guilde voit ses portes grandes ouvertes pour les habitants de Magnolia ou ceux qui sont en voyage, il y avait un grand concours en tirage au sort suivit d'un grand banquet et pour toute une nuit la guilde se transforme en boîte de nuit géante. Musiques, nourritures, boissons, célibataires et infidèles seront au rendez-vous. Et ce genre d'événement apporte toujours plus de membres dans la guilde.

« -Natsu, Gajeel, je vais vous confier une tâche ! S'exclama Erza.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Natsu.

-Vous devez aller chercher la commande de fraisiers que j'ai passé à la pâtissière !

-QUE des fraisiers ? Et pour ceux qui aiment pas ? Égoïste ! S'exclama Gajeel. »

Ce dernier aurait mieux fait de ce taire, les deux mages furent éjecté dans le ciel par un coup de pied magistral de la part de leur coéquipière.

A la gare de Magnolia, trois jeunes filles posèrent pieds à terre. Elles se laissèrent entendre qu'elles étaient arrivées au meilleur moment de l'année.

« -La guilde de Fairy Tail ? Demanda une bleutée.

-Oui, c'est une guilde vraiment connu dans tout le royaume. Expliqua une blonde.

-Juvia ne la connais pas, et vous Mademoiselle Levy ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-J'ai lu dans les journaux que cette guilde était première de tout les classements des guildes officielles, c'est vraiment la numéro 1 de tout Fiore ! De plus, il paraît que le maître accepte tout le monde, du petit lézard au gros dinosaure ! S'exprima Levy.

-Est-ce que dans votre livre il est cité que les mages savaient voler ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le ciel. »

Ce fut trop tard, Levy se fit écraser sous une grosse masse noire quand à Lucy projeté avec le deuxième mage. Elle c'était retenue au ponton et se releva, soufflant elle voulu bien remettre on écharpe quand elle poussa un cri. « Mon échaaaaaaaaarpe ! » la chercha-t-elle de partout. Gajeel se releva et vit Levy, il l'a releva aussi et l'épousseta. Levy croisa le regard du beau noiraud mais le détourna vite fait, rougissante. Elle le remercia et aida Juvia et Lucy a chercher l'écharpe.

« -Elle est si importante pour toi cette écharpe la bunny girl ? Demanda Gajeel.

-Je m'appelle Lucy, et oui ! C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'un très ancien ami, si il me venait de la perdre ou de la déchirer j'en conclurait alors qu'il me serrait impossible de le retrouver... serrant le bas de sa jupe dans ses mains en laissant des larmes couler.

-Juvia n'aime pas voir la pluie couler des yeux de Mademoiselle Lucy...

-Oh Lucy... »

Elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne la retrouverait plus, puis qu'après avoir fouiller la gare de fond en comble, personne n'avait pu retrouver son écharpe. Elle commença alors à pleurer sous le regard triste de ses amies. Soudainement elle fut tirée en arrière contre un corps chaud et agréable. En enlevant ses mains de ses yeux elle vit alors que ce qui l'avait tirée était son trésor, sans se décoller elle pris l'écharpe entièrement dans ses bras en fourrant sa tête dedans, pleurant à nouveau mais cette fois-ci de joie.

« -Où as-tu trouvée cette écharpe ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière Lucy.

-Je l'ai... Fabriquée avec... Les écailles de... Dragons que j'avais... Trouvée. Renifla-t-elle. »

Juvia et Levy reculèrent d'un pas, prêtent à se battre. Lucy se calma et fut entourée d'une paire de bras muscler qui la serra. Elle tourna sa tête en la levant un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage de cette braise humaine. Elle pouvait voir que des mèches roses qui était dressés en pic sur la tête du garçon. « Na... Tsu... ? » plissa-t-elle les yeux.

« -Enchanté petite tête ! Sourit-il.

-De même... se décolla-t-elle.

-Lucy, ça va ?! S'inquiéta Levy en approchant.

-Mademoiselle Lucy... s'approcha-t-elle aussi.

-Je vais bien... Je vais... Super bien ! Sourit-elle en câlinant son écharpe. »

Gajeel approcha et rappela à Natsu leur mission. Le rose sursauta et se mit à courir suivit du dragon d'acier qui occuper toute l'attention d'une petite bleutée portant un ruban dans les cheveux qui du coup avait totalement oublié sa propre amie. Mais elles ne l'avaient pas oubliée. D'ailleurs Lucy approcha sa tête de l'oreille de levy.

« -Il te plaît ce tas de muscle ?

-sursaute. Qu-quoi ? rougissante à vue d'œil.

-C'est beau l'amourrrr... disent Juvia et Lucy à l'unisson.

-Dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Toute rouge. C'est impossible... regardant le sol.

-Juvia pense que vous ne devrez pas refoulez vos sentiments.

-Oui et puis, fiancée ou non, ça doit être excitant d'avoir un amant ! Acclama Lucy.

-Juvia a une idée, elle a vu que les deux mages portaient la marque de la guilde.

-Oh je vois, on va aller faire les boutiques les filles ! Cria Lucy. »

Lucy mit son écharpe bien comme il faut et entraîna ses deux amies vers les boutiques.

À la guilde, Erza avait sermonner sévèrement les deux dragons parce qu'ils étaient en retard. Ils finirent les préparatif de la soirée pendant que le concours se passer dans le parc de Magnolia. Pendant la pause, ils se mirent tout les quatre au bar où la barmaid était en train d'essuyer un verre.

« -Alors, ça avance bien Erza ? Sourit-elle.

-Oui, nous avons presque tout finis, il ne manque plus qu'à dressé les boissons et la nourriture. En mangeant son fraisier.

-Et à propos, tu devais pas me dire quelque chose ? Quand tu étais revenue de mission, à propos de Grey...

-Erza ! Cria le bleuté.

-J'ai juste dis que tu avais eu un comportement bizarre, relax Grey. Fit-elle calme.

-J'aimerai en savoir plus ! Tapa-t-elle des mains, excitée.

-J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour une soubrette, c'est bon ça vous va ? Vous êtes contente ? Dit-il en ayant les joues rosies.

-Hiiii ! Pleiiiins de minis Grey ! S'affola-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Et quoi d'autre encore Grey ? Rigolait Erza.

-Elle s'appelle Juvia Lockser, au service de Levy McGarden, elle a de beaux cheveux ondulés bleus, un teint parfait, un style qui me plaît beaucoup et ses yeux... se perdit Grey.

-C'est beau l'amourrrrr... éleva la voix d'Happy.

-Ta gueule sale matou ! Le frappe.

-C'est tellement légendaire de voir un Grey passionné... commença mira.

-Par une fille ! Hiiiii ! Finirent-elles en chœurs en fantasmant.

-tch... se rassit-il.

-Il y a pas de mal à aimer mon gars. Dit Gajeel.

-Ah c'est vrai, tu as une concubine de lettres non ? Demanda Grey.

-Oui, et je ne suis vraiment pas déçu de mon choix, elle est vraiment parfaite à mes yeux. Avoua-t-il.

-Gajeel aussi ?! Cria Mira.

-Et... Et... Na... Natsu ?! Paniqua Erza de peur d'être la dernière qui n'aie pas encore de petit copain. »

Personne n'entendit de réponse de la part du rose. Ils le regardèrent mais il était perdu dans ses pensées avec cet air énervé que tout le monde craint. Alors que Mira allait lui resservir de sa fameuse boisson il se leva, souffle un « je dois m'absenter. » et s'en alla suivit de son camarade de toujours. Ils furent tous les quatre surpris, c'était rare que Natsu se mettait en colère pour rien. « Peut-être est-il jaloux que ses rivaux aie déjà trouvé l'amour. » avait dit Lily pour briser le silence pesant. Tous pensèrent alors cette chose avant que les jeunes femmes n'achève les garçons de questions à propos de leurs amourettes.

Natsu marcha de longues heures à travers Magnolia, ils étaient en pleins hiver mais le jeune ne s'en plaignit pas, bien que son cou dégagé commençait à rougir du froid du vent qui se collait contre. Il s'assit au parc de Magnolia en soupirant longuement. « C'était bien elle au moins... Lucy... » dans un grognement. « Cette garce qui a osée... » tremblait-il de froid et de colère. La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son croissant et Natsu se leva, grelottant. Bien qu'ayant un pouvoir de feu extraordinaire, ça ne lui empêcher pas d'avoir froid par moment et de tomber malade, bien que ces deux symptômes soient assez rare chez lui. Il reprit sa marche et entendit des rires de femmes, il s'y approcha en reconnaissant les voix. Il vit le trio de femmes en train de marcher des paquets dans la main.

« -Levy franchement, tu aurais pu faire attention. Rigolait Lucy.

-Mais je l'avais pas fait exprès moi... rougit la petite.

-Mademoiselle Lucy, Mademoiselle Levy, regardez dans cette vitrine ! S'exclama Juvia. »

Elles s'approchèrent du magasin en question, ou plutôt un stand de bijoutier.

« -Wooaaa ! Brillèrent les yeux de la jeune blonde.

-Elles sont magnifiques ! Tu as l'oeil Juvia. Félicita la bleutée.

-Juvia vous remercies Mesdemoiselles. Sourit-elle de gêne.

-Je vais prendre celle-ci monsieur. Dit-elle poliment.

-Et moi je vais prendre celle-ci. Déclara la plus petite.

-Juvia souhaiterais celle-ci. Montra Juvia.

-Avec plaisir, ça vous ferras un million trois cent dix-neuf joyaux. Dit-il en sortant les bagues.

-Faîtes une facture et envoyez ça sur le compte de Heartfilia. Sourit Lucy.

-Compris Princesse. S'inclina-t-il.

-Lucy... Heartfilia... ?! S'énerva le jeune dragon. »

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent en prenant leur achats, la concernée se tourna vers lui.

« -Tu ne mérite pas de porter cette écharpe d'écailles de dragon, traîtresse ! Grogna-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ce sont les écailles de dragon de mon père mort... Par ta faute ! cria-t-il.

-Lucy ? / Mademoiselle Lucy ? Regardant leur amie avec incompréhension.

-Donc c'était bien toi... Natsu... Dragneel...

-Oui, et je viens récupéré ce qui m'appartient ! »

Il lança son hurlement de feu qui ne fit aucun dégâts à Lucy. Il ne comprenait pas, mais essaya diverses attaques de feu toutes se dissipées en atteignant sa cible. Il commença à bouillonner et à s'enflammer. « Tes flammes sont inefficaces, cette écharpe faîtes avec les écailles de ton père me protège du feu, parfois elle l'absorbe pour renvoyer l'attaque... » ce qu'elle fit et qui blessa d'ailleurs le dragon de feu. Elle s'approcha, s'arrêtant a coter de Natsu allongé par terre. « Natsu... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et encore, je ne préférerai pas le savoir. J'ai fabriquer cette écharpe avec les écailles trouvées dans l'espoir de te retrouver et qu'on puisse redevenir aussi proches qu'avant. J'imagine que j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne. » il commençait à s'asseoir et elle s'accroupit. Soudainement, il n'avait plus du tout froid à la gorge, et quand il baissa sa tête, il vit Lucy en train de lui enrouler l'écharpe autour du cou. Elle sanglotait mais se releva quand même. « Au plaisir de t'avoir revu, Natsu. » elle rejoignit ses amies et partirent ensembles vers l'hôtel. Laissé assis par terre, Natsu était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Quelques années plus tôt.

« -Natsu, Natsu ! Souriait bellement une petite fille.

-Luce ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais... fit-il triste.

-Désolée, mon père n'avait pas voulu me laisser sortir. Dit-elle avec un air tout aussi triste.

-Se voir va devenir de plus en plus compliqué alors !

-Oui ! Mais on ne sera jamais séparés ! Rigolait-elle avec lui de bon cœur. »

Les deux jeunes sortirent de la maison du rose tout en disant au revoir à un dragon rouge. Ils marchèrent vers une grande plaine remplies de fleurs en tout genre, des animaux gambadants et surtout, il y avait une petite maison au sommet de la petit colline. Les deux amis rentrèrent et s'assirent devant un grand œuf blanc et bleu.

« -Tu crois qu'il éclora bientôt ? S'inquiéta le petit.

-J'en suis sûr, il faut juste continuer à lui donner plein d'amour... rougit-elle.

-De l'amour ? La regarda.

-hochant la tête. O-oui, de l'amour... bégayait-elle.

-J'ai une idée alors !

-A-ah ?

-On va se promettre une chose.

-Et... Et quoi ?

-Quand on sera adultes, on se mariera ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

-Na-natsu ! Rougit-elle de plus belle, surprise.

-Bah quoi ? Innocent.

-Je... Je ne pourrais jamais... Tu... Tu n'es pas de mon rang... dit-elle très triste.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, rien ne nous séparera ! Pas même les lois de rangs. Sourit-il. »

Elle sourit de gêne et de bonheur malgré les larmes coulantes, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en prenant l'œuf sur eux. Tandis que le rose c'était endormi, la petite blonde caressait l'œuf. « j'ai hâte de savoir comment sera cet animal... » soufflait-elle doucement avant de s'endormir confortablement contre son ami.

Quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux elle était allongée par terre, elle s'assit alors et vit Natsu qui courrait de partout, sur le coup la jeune ne comprit pas, mais quand elle remarqua l'œuf bouger elle se leva et calma Natsu.

« -Natu, il est sur le point d'éclore !

-Notre œuf éclos ?! Paniquait-il.

-Calme toi... »

La princesse du lui faire un bisou sur la joue pour le calmer et l'asseoir à coter d'elle devant l'œuf qui ne cessait de bouger de droite à gauche avant qu'il ne s'immobilise et s'éleva. Les deux amoureux étaient émerveillé en voyant l'œuf s'ouvrir laissant un petit chat bleu ailé apparaître. Ce petit chaton perdait très doucement de l'altitude grâce au battement des ailes et se posa sur la tête de Lucy. Les petites ailes disparurent et les deux enfants furent fou de joie.

« -Luce, tu as vu ce dragon !

-Ce n'est pas un dragon si tu veux mon avis Natsu. Prit-elle le chaton dans ses bras.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est un chat magique, bleu qui plus est... C'est le chat du bonheur !

-Alors on peut l'appeler Happy ?

-Oui, Happy le chat bleu du bonheur !

-Aye ! Dit le chaton en regardant ses « parents ». »

Les semaines se sont écoulés, le chaton grandit doucement en parfaite santé, il habitait chez Natsu mais dès que la jeune héritière venait pour la journée, il ne la quittait plus. Il appelait Natsu « papa » et Lucy « maman » ce qui gêna fort les deux cœurs. Un jour, le 7 juillet X777, Natsu rentra chez lui après avoir fait une belle cueillette de baies et de champignons pour que son père les cuisines, mais quand il entra il laissa tout tomber. « Papa ! » criait le jeune rose les larmes aux yeux. Le père qui était sous une forme semi dragon était allongé par terre, les ailes en lambeaux, la gorge tranchée, baignant dans son propre sang, il alla à son chevet, l'entourant de ses petits bras, pleurant de toutes ses larmes. Happy regardait le massacre sans rien dire. Il apporte juste à Natsu un papier qui avait été déposé sur la table.

« -Jeune chasseur de dragon, ton père est mort par la faute de la princesse, elle a ordonné à tous les gardes qu'on tue les dragons qui sont une menace pour l'espèce humaine. Tout est la faute de : Lucy Heartfilia première du nom. »

A ce moment-là tout le monde autour de Natsu s'effondra et son cœur se brisa par la même occasion. Il ferma les yeux de son père et s'en alla en prenant Happy contre lui dans ses bras.

« -Papa ? Demanda Happy.

-Nous partons Happy, loin d'ici.

-Avec Maman ?

-Non, sans cette traîtresse. Dit-il énervé. »

Pendant deux semaines le petit Happy ne cessait de réclamer la jeune blonde, mais il finit par comprendre que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, alors il finit par oublier sa « mère ». Mais Natsu lui, n'oubliera jamais son nom et se jura de venger son père quand il sera adulte.

* * *  
De retour au présent, à la Guilde.

La fête commença, tous dansaient et buvaient comme des petits fou, ceux qui animaient avec la musique ? Ce n'était autre qu'une paire de faux jumeaux blond qui était des mages de la musique. Gajeel et Grey s'insultaient dessus tout en buvant avant que Lucy, Levy et Juvia entrèrent dans la salle de danse. Les deux garçons les vit et se stoppèrent net, ils étaient subjugués par la beautés de leurs amourettes. Levy avait opter pour un pantalon mauve, qui s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du genoux, légèrement ouvert en ovale sur le coter de la cuisse, et un haut légèrement rosé et fin, ça lui dénudé uniquement l'épaule et ça s'arrêtait en froufrous aux coudes. Elle portait aussi un corset qui s'alliait parfaitement à son haut, elle portait un petit serre tête à la place de son ruban habituel. Quand à Juvia elle avait opter pour une robe bleu clair avec quelques cœurs blancs dessiné sur le bas, le haut de la robe était plus foncé et ont pourrait même dire que c'est un haut sur une jupe. Le haut était en décolleté plongeant et s'arrêtait un peu après les coudes. Autour du cou elle c'était attaché un ruban rose qu'on retrouvait sur son chapeau blanc et bleu. Lucy alla directement au bar pour pouvoir commander à boire, Juvia alla se mêlée à la foule pour danser et Levy elle restait un peu à l'écart, elle n'aimait pas spécialement les fêtes endiablées. La blonde s'assit au comptoir.

« -Bonjour, je vous sert quelque chose ? Demanda Mirajane avec un sourire angélique.

-Oui, j'aimerai un jus de fruit s'il vous plaît. Sourit-elle aussi.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda la blanche en lui servant son jus.

-Je m'appelle Lucy... Heartifilia. Dit-elle tout doucement.

-Oh je vois, bienvenue chez nous alors. Continuait-elle de sourire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surprise que je sois...

-Non, nous nous fichons un peu de qui rentre dans notre guilde à vrai dire, tant qu'elle trouve ce qui lui convient. Clin d'œil.

-regardant autour d'elle. Happy n'est pas ici ?

-Oh, vous connaissez notre mascotte ? Fut-elle surprise.

-Oui, je... J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour les chats. Quand j'étais plus jeune avec... Mon amour d'enfance nous avons élevé un chat bleu aussi qu'on avait appeler Happy.

-Est-ce ce chat en question t'appeler « maman » ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre Happy nous a raconter la même histoire lors de son arrivé il y a de cela douze ans maintenant.

-buvant son jus. C'est peut-être un hasard.

-Certainement, mais son ami avait totalement nié cette histoire, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-On a tous nos secrets plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Sourit Lucy.

-Oui, profitons de la fête ! Dit Mira. »

Lucy se leva et aperçut le chat bleu qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre. Grey lui se leva, déterminé, il alla rejoindre Juvia, il lui demanda s'il pouvait danser avec elle, au début elle était hésitante, mais finit par prendre la main du beau bleuté pour danser avec au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Au fond de la guilde, il y avait Levy, elle avait un verre d'eau dans les mains et regardait le sol. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. « J'aime mon correspondant de poèmes, mais j'aime aussi ce garçon... » elle soupira et bu une gorgée d'eau. C'est alors qu'elle vit son livreur de poème, qui cette fois-ci n'était pas caché par une cape, elle pu donc reconnaître la cicatrice à l'œil qu'il porter. « Panther Lily ? Alors c'était toi mon livreur de poème ? » fut-elle surprise. Il reprit sa taille d'exceed et tendit une lettre, un nouveau poème certainement. Elle s'assit sur le banc et la pris, l'ouvrant impatiente de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. La mage des mots fut déçut mais euphorique.

« Ma douce, je t'attendrai derrière le bâtiment de la guilde qui donne sur la mer, rejoins-moi dès que tu le pourras. »

Le cœur de notre jeune mage s'emballa, elle prit Lily dans ses bras et se faufila jusqu'à la sortie. Une certaine blonde et une certaine blanche la remarqua, elles se faufilèrent elles aussi pour la suivre. Levy serrait Lily dans ses bras, elle angoissait et elle avait peur de le rencontrer pour de bon. Elle arriva au lieu du rendez-vous mais elle ne vit personne. « Je dois être arrivée en premier peut-être... Je stress tellement Lily... » ce dernier la rassura en ronronnant. Lucy et Mirajane étaient cachées derrière un arbre et regardait Levy. Une personne s'avança vers la bleutée.

« -Bien le bonsoir jeune fille. Dit-il doucement.

-sursaute et se tourne. Bon... Bonsoir... rougit-elle.

-Merci d'avoir acceptée ce rendez-vous... se frottait-il la tête de gêne.

-O-oh mais... Mais de rien... »

Au plus grand désespoirs de nos deux espionnes : elles n'entendaient rien de la conversation, ils parlaient bien trop doucement pour elles. Elles étaient sur le point de s'en allait quand elle virent le meilleur cadeau de l'année : Levy se faisant porter tendrement par Gajeel qui l'embrassait. « Pleiiiiins de petits Gajeeeeel/Levyyyy ! » fantasmait-elles. Elles furent tirées par un certain mage de glace.

« -Que veux-tu Grey ? Demanda Mira.

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez !

-A faire quoi ? Demanda la princesse.

-Toi Lucy, tu connais bien Juvia non ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je veux lui plaire ! Lâcha-t-il d'un coup. »

Et au plus grand des deux nouvelles amies qui sautillaient en criant sur place de joie.

« -Déjà, sache que Juvia est totalement célibataire, mais elle est dure à convaincre, elle cherche comme une vraie princesse le prince charmant. Avoua Lucy.

-Alors j'ai une idée ! Commença à chuchoter Mirajane. »

Une tête rose entra dans la guilde en folie, il s'approcha de son chat. Ils commencèrent à discuter longuement puis Happy posa une question que Natsu n'aurait jamais voulue entendre. « Qui est Lucy pour moi ? Je me sens tellement proche d'elle quand elle est là... » l'enfant regarda son père avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier serra les poings et commença à raconter toute l'histoire, peu à peu se réanimait la flamme familiale en Happy. Il termina son récit en larmes en repensant à son père. Le chat se mit sur lui et le câlina, Natsu le serra dans ses bras et les deux purent sentir l'odeur de Lucy qui avait imprégner l'écharpe depuis toute ses années. « Elle a toujours cette même odeur sucrée... » sourit Natsu dans ses larmes. Une explosion retentit derrière la platine de musique des jumeaux, ces derniers furent projetés dans la foule. Une guilde noire attaquer ! Tout les habitants fuyaient ne laissant que les mages. Juvia et Levy rejoignit Lucy et se mirent devant elle pour la protégée. Gajeel et Grey les rejoignirent aussitôt. La guilde noire commença à attaquer, ils étaient tous très puissant, aussi puissant que des mages de rang S. La blonde voulait se battre mais ses amies lui crièrent de s'en aller. Elle baissa la tête et sortie de la guilde en courant, elle voulais rejoindre l'hôtel pour être à l'abri mais le passage fut bloqué : un cul de sac provoqué par un mage qui la suivait de près. La princesse hurla de douleur en se prenant une attaque surprise. Allongé au sol, elle se tenait le ventre.

« -Ahahahah ! Et tu faisais partie de celles qui a réussit à battre mon frère ?! Laisse moi rire ! »

Se sentant insultée elle se releva et le regarda.

« -Oui ! Et je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas si faible ! Cria-t-elle. »

Les cris de la princesse étaient si fort que deux personnes étaient déjà en train de courir pour la rejoindre. Alors qu'une attaque de type terre commencer à être lancée, un trou sous l'ennemi se forma et une jeune soubrette aux cheveux roses en sorti pour le rapper de pleins fouet.

« -Qu'est-ce que ?!

-Bien joué Virgo !

-A votre service Princesse. S'inclina-t-elle en disparaissant.

-Un esprit... Alors tu es une constellationniste ?

-Oui, et j'ai des clés très puissante, donc fait gaffe à tes fesses. Menaçante.

-Rien ne peut rivaliser avec mon pouvoir des éléments !

-Si les miennes ! »

Elle brandit en l'air une clé de couleur arc-en ciel, l'ennemi rigola et balança sa rafale de vent. « Tu l'auras voulu... Esprit céleste, viens à moi ! » baissa-t-elle la clé pour ouvrir un cercle magique qui aspira le vent et lui renvoya en doublant la puissance. Le cercle disparut et le briguant ne perdit pas espoir, il envoya une attaque d'eau, de foudre et de nature vers la jeune constellationniste qui pris trois autres clés et ouvrit les cercles magiques de la même manière que la première pour aspirer les attaques et les renvoyer. À terre, il se releva quand même gravement blessé. « Tu es résistant pour avoir subit de telles attaques... » il ricana mauvaisement et prépara une puissante attaque feu. Mais c'est sans compter sur une boule de poil bleu qui percuta l'adversaire pour annuler le sort.

« -Happy ?! Dit-elle étonnée.

-Maman ! Fonça-t-il contre elle.

-Mais... Tu m'as suivie ? Le câlina.

-On t'a entendue crier et on a eu peur pour toi, alors on a accourus ! Sourit-il. »

« On ? » se demanda la jeune femme avant de relever la tête vers l'opposant qui était en train de combattre une touffe rose ambulante crachant des flammes : Natsu ! Mais alors que le combat commencer à tourner à l'avantage de l'antagoniste, la princesse sortie une autre clé arc-en-ciel. Elle ouvra le cercle magique rouge cette fois-ci.

« -Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Natsu.

-Pars les pouvoirs que me sont conférés des étoiles, j'en appelle aux constellations pour que tu reviennes d'antan. Jadis la flamme brûlante, à présent, la flamme flamboie ! Ignir !

-Ignir ?! Furent surpris Happy et Natsu. »

En effet du cercle magique en sortis l'esprit d'Ignir qui s'élançait vers le challenger et le mit à terre quelques attaques à peine. L'héritière se tins la tête, respirant beaucoup plus vite que la normale, elle s'effondra et le dragon disparut. Le chat bleu commençait à paniquer, il la secoua, mais la blonde resta au sol à gémir de fatigue qui lui faisait mal au ventre. Natsu arriva et tenta de la lever doucement mais elle se mit à tousser et à lâcher une goutte de sang.

« -Elle a du utiliser trop de magie, il faut aller voir Wendy !

-Aye ! S'envola Happy à toute vitesse. »

Natsu portant alors Lucy comme une véritable princesse et courut vers la guilde qui avait terminé son combat contre la guilde noire. Quand Levy et Juvia virent leur amie mal en point elles se sentaient mal et très triste. Quand l'altesse fut allongée à l'infirmerie, une petite fille aux couettes bleues fit sortir Natsu et Happy pour la soigner dans le plus grand des calmes. Les autres mages s'activaient pour tout ranger et soigner les blessures superficielles. Quand aux compagnons de Lucy, elles pleuraient.

« -On aurait dû la suivre... sanglota Levy.

-Nous avons été de mauvaises amies... pleura Juvia.

-Ça ira, elle va vivre votre amie. Rassura Grey.

-Ouais, la Bunny Girl est forte j'le sens. S'assura Gajeel.

-Mais... Lucy est la Princesse Heartfilia... Si son père adoptif... Apprends qu'elle a été blessée... commença Levy.

-Juvia et Mesdemoiselles Lucy et Levy devront retournées chez nous avant même d'avoir terminé notre voyage... »

Un blanc s'installa. Puis tout le monde se mit à paniquer. « La princesse ?! »

Au bout de quelques jours tout était redevenu normal, la guilde était bruyante à cause des bagarres, Levy et Juvia allaient voir tout les jours leur amie toujours endormie du coup elle habitaient provisoirement à Fairy Hills. 12H00, les oiseaux chantent, les rayons réchauffe doucement l'air frais de l'hiver, une jeune femme blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux en baillant, elle était bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua sur elle un chat bleu qui dormait et à sa gauche un jeune homme de son âge qui la tenait dans ses bras tout en dormant. Elle regarda alors son âme sœur dormir, elle lui caressa même la joue tendrement, ce qui était sûr c'est que malgré toutes ses années et toute la haine qu'il lui porte elle l'aimait toujours autant. Happy s'étira et regarda Lucy.

« -Maman...

-Oh Happy... lui sourit-elle en le câlinant contre elle.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi... Pleurnichait-il.

-Chuut... ça va aller maintenant, je suis là... dit-elle avec une douceur qu'elle avait oubliée.

-Tu va rester ici hein ? Tu vas pas repartir hein ? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots. »

Lucy resta silencieuse, elle vouais rester auprès de son fils mais elle ne voulais pas déranger Natsu et encore moins laisser ses amies, et puis il y avait sa position royale qui lui en empêcher. Elle se mit alors à verser des larmes mais garda le sourire.

« -Je peux rester ici encore quelques mois si ça te fait plaisir... Happy.

-Que quelques mois ? Pourquoi pas toute la vie ? Se blottisait-il.

-Je... Je ne pourrais jamais... On... On est pas du même monde... dit-elle en perdant son sourire.

-Moi je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que rien ne nous séparera ! Pas même les lois ! Sourit-il. »

Des flash de souvenirs qu'elle avait passé avec Natsu par le passé lui revint, et aussi ce fameux 7 juillet X777. Elle se mit alors à pleurait à chaud de larmes. Croyant Natsu toujours endormie elle se confia à Happy.

« -Tu...Tu sais Happy... Je... J'aime toujours Natsu... Même... Même si lui me déteste pour rien...

-Pour rien ? Répéta-t-il étonné.

-Mon père... Il avait peur que... Que le jour où... Où je devais choisir un... Un fiancé je demande... La main de Natsu... alors pendant toute la matinée... j'ai été enfermée chez moi... se calme un peu. Et quand mon père était revenu, il m'avait dit... « Ignir, ce dragon... Il a mortellement blessé son fils et c'est enfui avec. » j'étais anéantie... serrant Happy. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et mon amour... Quand je fus enfin libérée j'étais venue chez vous... Et à ma grande dépression j'ai trouver que les écailles et une clé arc-en-ciel parmi elles. J'ai alors décidé qu'en honneur d'Ignir de fabriquer cette écharpe... Et c'était aussi pour si Natsu était en vie, me reconnaisse...

-Je suis désolé... dit une petite voix. »

Lucy sursauta et leva sa tête vers celle de Natsu qui regarder le mur d'en face.

« -Je t'ai accusé à tord... Je n'aurais jamais du... Et pourtant elle m'avait prévenue tant de fois...

-Qui ça ?

-Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et court, en tenue de servante, elle venait tout les jours, elle insister pour que je pardonne en vain.

-Est-ce que tu parlerai pas de Virgo ? Prenant ses clés.

-Virgo ?

-Oui, elle. L'invoque.

-C'est l'heure de la punition princesse ?

-Oui, c'est elle !

-Au plaisir de vous revoir fils de dragon.

-Moi elle m'a poussée à faire ce voyage d'un an, sûrement dans le but de te retrouver.

-Elle est chouette elle ! Dit Happy en tournoyant autour d'elle. »

Lucy et Natsu rigolèrent doucement, quand Virgo et Happy se mirent à rouler leur R : « C'est beau l'amourrrrr~ » c'est à ce moment-là que Natsu et Lucy comprirent leurs positions tentèrent de se séparés mais Natsu tomba et entraîna Lucy dans sa chute qui était accrochée à lui à cause de l'écharpe, elle se retrouvait donc à califourchon sur lui, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Virgo et Happy regardaient la scène la bouche grande ouverte les yeux écarquillés de choc. Tandis que Natsu tenter de se relever, Lucy enleva l'écharpe autour de son coup et remis bien Natsu contre le sol en prenant bien le soin de poser l'écharpe sur ses yeux. « Lucy, que f- » il ne pu terminer sa phrase à cause des lèvres de la constellationniste qui se sont plaquées sur les siennes, pris au dépourvu il se laissa faire. La jeune blonde se décolle et se lève. « Désolée... » souffla-t-elle avant de sortir en courant. Virgo avait disparut à cause du choc trop intense et Happy était partagé entre la joie extrême et la tristesse éternelle. « Lucy ? » interpella Mirajane en regardant la princesse sortir de la guilde sans ralentir. Juvia et Levy se regardèrent et voulaient la suivre mais ce n'était pas l'avis des garçons qui la retenaient. C'est alors qu'elles comprirent en ayant vu passer un coup de vent rose. La princesse courut à travers tout Magnolia les larmes aux yeux, et se réfugia dans le parc. Lucy remarqua sa tenue qui était une simple nuisette. Elle rougit énormément et appela Virgo qui apparut avec des nouveau vêtements dans les mains. Lucy la remercia et enfila les vêtements légèrement osé. « Tu le fais exprès à chaque fois non ? » soupira-t-elle à son esprit qui s'en alla en rigolant légèrement. La princesse pris ses clés arc-en-ciel et les regarda. « J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir, sans vous peut-être bien qu'on aurait finit par perdre le combat... » avoua-t-elle en les serrant contre elle. Elle resta quelques longues minutes. « Ignir... » soupira-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferrais à ma place ? C'est ton fils après tout... » elle rangea ses clés et alla pour marcher quand elle se retourna pour pouvoir voir qui avait crié son nom. Mais ne voyais personne. « J'ai du rêvée... » mais quand elle l'entendis pour la deuxième fois, elle se tint la tête. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle... Après ce que je lui ai fait... Il ne devrait pas... Je ne sais même pas s'il pardonne à ma famille ou non... » Lucy pensa alors à sa mère, à tout ce qu'elle a vécue restreint chez elle alors qu'elle était reine, Layla ne sortait pas beaucoup pour bien dire jamais, et cela effrayé grandement sa petite fille. Prise de rage elle se mit alors à crier. « Et puis merde j'en ai marre ! J'ai pas envie de finir comme ma mère ! Je ne veux pas rester enfermée toute ma vie dans un château à seulement attendre le roi et devoir supporter toutes ses bourgeoisies ! Je veux... Je veux... Rester avec amies ! » Elle se fit coller à un torse chaud qui avait une respiration saccadée. Elle se laissa collée, elle savait que c'était lui mais Lucy avait bien trop peur pour se retourner et lui dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

« -Tu sais... Tes amies ont... Rejoins la guilde de Fairy Tail en reniant... Leurs positions. Souffla-t-il.

-Levy a donc finalement décidée de vivre libre... sourit-elle tristement.

-Ouais, mais avec celui qu'elle aime au moins. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Mais, et Juvia ? Je me souviens que Grey voulait la séduire mais c'est tout. Surprise.

-Bah figures toi qu'elle c'est liée d'une profonde amitié avec lui. Sourit-il.

-Elles ont de la chance d'avoir toutes trouvées quelqu'un. Regardant le sol.

-Non, ils ont pas de chance... regardant les cheveux blonds.

-Pourquoi ? Perdue.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas la perle la plus rare à leurs côtés.

-Comment ça ? Gajeel et Levy sont tous l'un pour l'autre, Grey serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour Juvia s'il faut, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur manque ? Se creusa-t-elle la tête.

-La chance que j'ai. Sourit-il du coin de la bouche. »

Lucy tourna sa tête pour le regarder mais ce qu'elle reçut à la place c'était des lèvres sur les siennes, tendres, chaudes et sucrées comme elle les aimes. Cette fois-ci c'est Lucy qui fut prise au dépourvue et se laissa faire, elle y répondit même en se tournant face à lui et fermant les yeux, les mains posés sur le torse du dragon. Il rompit le baiser et la serra contre lui.

« -Je... Je comprends pas... avoua Lucy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Tu... Tu me détestes ?!

-Non, plus maintenant. C'est ton père que je détestes.

-Natsu... se blottis-t-elle.

-Tu sais Lucy je- »

Fut-il coupé par les cris de Juvia et de Levy qui arrivaient en courant. Lucy regarda Natsu dans les yeux et lui sourit avant de se décoller et se faire renversée par ses amies qui pleuraient de joie. La princesse ayant toujours très émotive rejoins leurs pleurs. Un chat bleu se rejoins aussi dans le câlin collectif des filles. Gajeel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu et Grey sur l'autre épaule. Il les regardèrent et ses amis levèrent le pouce pour le félicité.

11 mois plus tard...

Lucy ferma sa dernière valise et sortis de son appartement. Elle marcha vers la gare où attendais sa nouvelle petite famille : Fairy Tail. Ils étaient tous venus pour dire au revoir à la princesse.

« -Luce, je veux venir, laisse moi venir ! Suppliant le rose.

-Et ton mal des transports ? S'inquiétait-elle.

-Wendy n'auras qu'à utiliser Troïa sur moi !

-Tu es immunisé à cette attaque je te rappelle Natsu... fit remarquer la dragonne.

-Je ne prendrais que Happy avec moi. Sourit-elle.

-Aye ! Répondit le chat tout content.

-La chance... jalousa-t-il.

-Par contre je vous confie ça pendant mon absence. »

Lucy sorti trois clés arc-en-ciel de son trousseau.

« -Grandiné. Confiant une des clé à Wendy.

-L'esprit de Grandiné ?! Pris cette dernière.

-Metalicana. Tend la clé.

-Merci. Prit-il.

-Et... Ignir, un père formidable que j'ai eu la chance de connaître dans son vivant... mettant la clé dans la main de Natsu. »

Les trois chasseurs de dragons serrèrent les clés dans leurs mains, ils promirent d'en prendre bien soins.

« -Tu reviens quand ? Demandèrent-ils tous en chœurs.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je reviendrais dans... »

Elle fut coupée par le gardien qui siffla le départ du train. Elle n'eut autre choix que d'embrasser furtivement son amant avant de monter en compagnie de Happy.

« -Dis maman, on reviens vite hein ? Demanda le chat.

-Je ne sais pas Happy, nous verrons ça plus tard... »

Happy regarda sa mère, elle était pensive. Lucy se remémorait le jour où elle avait retrouvé Natsu dans le train, elle était si nostalgique qu'inconsciemment elle se mit à se caresser... (mais quoi ?:3)

Le lendemain, la guilde était très silencieuse, Natsu était seul, il n'avait pas sa famille et se sentait triste, abandonné et c'est de ce fait qu'il ne réagissait pas aux remarques de son meilleur ami. La guilde était triste pour lui. Et pendant toute la matinée il a passer son temps avachis sur le comptoir en buvant sa boisson favorite, il se lamentait sur lui-même. Grey et Juvia se chuchotaient un truc. La bleutée se redressa et fit apparaître un nuage de pluie sur le dragon de feu. Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas. Le mage de glace refroidit le nuage qui fit tomber de la neige puis des grêlons mais rien, aucune réaction, pas même un mini mouvement. Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent violemment et une boule de poil bleu flotta vers Natsu, paniqué.

« -Happy ?! Se tourna Natsu.

-Natsu... tremblait-il en se posant sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cria-t-il de peur.

-C'est... Maman... Chez elle... souffla-t-il. »

Le jeune chat était essoufflé et paniqué, mais le jeune mage n'attendit pas que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour pour partir sur les chapeau de roues vers la maison de sa bien-aimée. Il fut bien évidemment suivit par toute l'équipe qui est composé de : Erza, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Wendy et Carla. Le dragon sauta à la fenêtre et entra.

« -Luce ?! Criait-il encore.

-Na... Natsu... ? Sanglots.

-Luce ! Y va, se penche sur elle. Ça va ?!

-O... Oui... Ça va très bien même, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques autant... ? S'essuyant les larmes. »

L'équipe au complet entra dans l'appartement. Lucy regarda tout le monde.

« -Bon... Je voulais te l'annoncer dans l'intimité mais puisque tout le monde est là... commença-t-elle doucement. »

Elle fit durer le suspense, elle souffla un bon coup et se redressa droite en regarda les yeux de son partenaire de vie.

« -Je... Natsu tu vas être papa. Sourit-elle. »

Le blanc s'installa. Le mage de glace fit les gros yeux et pensa tout au fond de lui : « Hé merde, il m'a devancé ! ». La mage des mots et la femme de la pluie sautillèrent sur place avec une mage chevalier qui les rejoignit dans leurs sautillements de joie. Gajeel et les deux Exceed ne faisait que sourire face au spectacle.

« -Pa... Pa... ? Répéta-t-il sous le choc.

-Oui... Ce fut rapide... rougit-elle.

-Papa... J'y crois pas... Je vais être papa !

-Et moi alors ? Je comptais pas ? Fit-il la moue.

-Happy, tu restes notre premier fils, mais tu es grand maintenant, et tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, réjouis-toi mon fils. Lui sourit-elle.

-Oh maman... câlina-t-il le ventre.

-Luce... C'est l'un des plus beau jours de ma vie ! L'embrassa-t-il.

-Oh, seulement l'un ? Quel est le premier alors ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée et curieuse.

-De t'avoir rencontré. »

Lucy rougit de plus belle alors que les filles les enviaient les garçons quand à eux restaient impassible.

« -Gajeel !

-Monsieur Grey !

-Je veux / Juvia veut un enfant aussi ! Demandèrent-elles à l'unissons en regardant leur partenaire respectif.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Crevette. Sourit Gajeel qui est bien content de pouvoir passer une nuit torride.

-O... Oui Juvia... Je t'en ferrait un le plus vite possible ! Rougit Grey comme un poivron.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Pleura Erza.

-Merci Erza, ça me touche beaucoup. Sourit Lucy. »

Soudainement Natsu se fit piqué par sa curiosité.

« -Mais Luce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Tout le monde alors fit la même tête étonné que Natsu. N'était-elle pas partie chez elle ?!

La veille de l'annonce...

« -Tu reviens quand ? Demandèrent-ils tous en chœurs.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je reviendrais dans... »

Elle fut coupée par le gardien qui siffla le départ du train. Elle n'eut autre choix que d'embrasser furtivement son amant avant de monter en compagnie de Happy.

« -Dis maman, on reviens vite hein ? Demanda le chat.

-Je ne sais pas Happy, nous verrons ça plus tard... »

Happy regarda sa mère, elle était pensive. Lucy se remémorait le jour où elle avait retrouvé Natsu dans le train, elle était si nostalgique qu'inconsciemment elle se mit à se caresser tendrement le ventre. (non mais vous pensiez à quoi bandes de pervers ? O.o) Ils mirent trois heures de trains pour arrivé à la résidence Heartfilia. Une fois là-bas elle rejoignit un groupe de mages très puissants qui c'étaient réunis. Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent, les heures passèrent et Lucy finit par ressortir du château.

« -Conseil Magique, je compte sur vous. Bonne journée. »

Avait sourit Lucy pour la dernière fois avant de partir à nouveau à la gare en début de soirée dans laquelle ils passèrent la nuit pour pouvoir prendre le premier train vers Magnolia.

Retour à Magnolia...

« -J'ai ainsi fondé le conseil magique pour qu'il dirige le royaume à ma place et le protège. Ce matin en revenant très tôt avec Happy je me sentais vraiment mal et puis ça faisait deux mois consécutifs que je n'avais pas eu les règles. Alors j'ai fait un test de grossesse et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de deux mois, alors je me suis mise à pleurer de joie. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh c'était pour ça ? J'ai paniqué pour rien alors ? Demanda Happy tout triste.

-Oui mais je suis heureuse que tu aies été aussi bouleversé que moi. Sourit-elle.

-Tant mieux que tu sois revenue aussi vite, la guilde était vraiment trop calme. Fit remarquer Erza.

-Et c'était mort... rajouta Levy.

-C'est pas une raison pour vous battre chez moi ! Cria-t-elle à Natsu et Grey qui commençaient à se toiser du regard. »

Tout le monde riait de bon cœur.

C'est sur cette petite note positive que ce termine notre histoire, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et d'apprécié cette histoire. Bonne journée !


End file.
